


Forgotten

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [28]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Pevensies,and I forgot my name/and the way back to my mother’s house
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10150464#cmt10150464

Even months later, they still don't respond well to shouts of 'Pevensie!' because it has been years and years since any of them had regularly used that name even in their own thoughts (being the only human family in a country meant that surnames really weren't required to differentiate).

And when they go out to the store, they have to stop on the way back and mentally retrace their steps to find their mother's house because their feet no longer automatically know the way.

So, when teachers and classmates call after them, they don't respond, and when asked for directions to their house they have to bite back their first response _(East; follow the river and you can't miss it)_ and think through streets and blocks, and even as they learn these things again they feel like strangers in the world where they were born.


End file.
